


Baby, Betty, You Don't Know How It feels

by Smut_Poet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Through the eyes of Veronica, Betty is the girl next door with a wild side.  Seeing Betty pine over some boy named Archie kills her.





	

Baby

You don't know how you look

With your pink lips and blonde hair

Pep in every step

 

At first, you made me sick

Playing the good girl

Glancing over at that boy

He doesn't even look at you

 

I'm too cool to beg

But you could sway

Baby

Just sway

 

I see you

It's all an act

Licking you lips

Your sly eyes

 

Girl you could sway


End file.
